


天幕之后

by conundrum1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, References to female characters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/conundrum1776
Summary: 命运的回声不断。
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 正文

1.

  
他是在一个小酒馆里见到Burr的。

  
小小的密闭空间里几近鼎沸，间杂着偶尔从各种声音的混合物里冒出头的新闻的声音。CNN的主持人无精打采地念着新闻稿，他能听到的断续的单词，完全连不出完整的意思。他喝尽杯中的最后一点内格罗尼，所能做的只是从喉咙里憋出一句冷笑，再把杯子奋力丢在吧台上。他知晓自己在一个半醉半醒的边缘地带，再多喝一杯就会醉得不省人事。但现在，但现在他还清醒，清醒得要命。他知晓一切。 _他知晓一切…_

他的肩上传来一下短促的轻拍，他想不到会是谁，就只能转过头去看，对方却已经坐在他旁边那个本就空空如也的高脚椅上。屋子里寂静了一整秒，电视里的主持人非常清楚地说：这是最好的时代，这是最坏的时代。（他没有感觉哪里很好。）很久没有人敢坐在他旁边，即使是在酒馆里。开玩笑，他是Alexander Hamilton，在这个80%的人都有战争倾向的社会里，哪有谁敢和他，一个因为反战辞职的前部长并排坐？甚至连Pendleton都没来找他，更别提Morris或是别的什么人。如果是哪位民主共和党人来了，他绝对会一拳捶在他脸上。看在那些所有战争纪念碑的分上，这些自取其辱的人竟然和主张和俄罗斯人硬碰硬。但是现在只有《纽约晚间邮报》还在接受他不过激的那部分稿子，其他的都…

没骨气的王八蛋们。

“Hamilton，你看上去不太好。”

他握紧成拳的手因为茫然放松。Aaron Burr是他期待的最后一个人¹。他有一千万个问题想要问，但一个也说不出。是谁叫你来的？你怎么找到我的？是Jefferson吗，是Madison吗？反正绝对不会是Washington，他没有这个立场来劝他了，他退隐田园，远离凡尘琐事。但是为什么是他，Aaron Burr，他的前合伙人，美利坚合众国的副总统，他的第一个朋友，他最后的敌人？ _为什么为什么为什么为——_

他成功阻挡住自己奔涌的思绪，随后深吸一口气。很好，他做到了。他能做到。“你为什么会在这里？”他挑了一个简单一点的疑惑入手。“你看上去不太好。”Burr一贯如此，耐心得像是在哄小孩睡觉，却完全回避他的问题。

他这才想起来Burr的确有个孩子，难道他都不能为了自己的孩子的未来站出来，告诉Adams绝对不行，他们需要的是和俄罗斯和谈？

“我问你为什么会在这里。”他提高音量，同样重复自己的话，酒吧里刚刚掀起的声浪又被他压下去。旁边的年轻男人愤恨地把自己的女朋友拉远，似乎是害怕他。 _害怕一种疾病，害怕瘟疫。他是一种瘟疫吗_ ？“你还没有回答我的问题。当然了，你从来不给出任何清晰明了的答案。Adams都问到那个份上了啊，你竟然还在笑。天杀的啊Burr，你什么时候能说一句只有一个理解方——”

“是Lafayette让我来的。”Burr用一个短句回答他的问题。如果他被冒犯了（他肯定被冒犯了），他并没有表现出来。“他说自从…伊拉克的事情之后你经常呆在这里。”  
他心里明白Burr没有说出来的是自从John牺牲在伊拉克、被裹着一张漂亮的国旗送回来之后。他由衷感谢Burr没说出口，不然以他现在的状况可能会做出一些很危险的举动，比如说砸掉吧台。他真的会做，他非常清楚自己的某些危险性。那不会对任何事有任何的帮助。

“啊，Lafayette。”他接话，但是又不知道该继续说些什么。短暂的尴尬与沉默将他们之间的空间填满一半，周遭细微的噪声溢了进来，填满剩下一半。“关于Phillip的事，我很抱歉。”Burr开口打破这圆满的沉默，细碎的疼痛从空气中涌来，咬噬他的神经和理智。

（啊，是啊，他自己都没有为了孩子和俄罗斯和谈的机会，这真是糟糕透顶。）

“不用担心，白血病不是一句抱歉就能解决的。”他干笑出声，似乎也不知道应不应该为自己根本是拙劣的笑话有所表示。

他的Phillip啊。会写诗的Phillip。应当同他一样上哥伦比亚的Phillip。

“你应该把Theodosia送去加拿大。他们说加拿大安全一点。”他咳嗽一下继续说，但是用上更加严肃的语气，一个濒临喝醉的人能挤出的最严肃的语气。这是一个值得严肃的话题，他如此这般告诉自己。他的孩子。Burr的孩子。所有的...所有的孩子们。“她跟着丈夫去了苏黎世。”Burr答道。

他抬起眼帘注视着他。原来如此，顶尖的、最好的选择，号称最安全的瑞士，有无数个安全堡垒和饮用水净化系统，几乎和Burr本人一样中立。

“怪不得。”他说。这是一个以他个人的标准实在是太过简略的评论。

“你不得不屈服于时代和风尚。”Burr又拿出那副哄小孩的样子跟他说话。他感到怒火在胃上面堆积，酒精在他的血管里冲刷，心脏奔腾时像内燃机，每一次跳动都是一次竭尽全力的嘶吼。

“你不该做这个引用的。”他说，嘴里冷笑的声音会让清醒时的他自己害怕。在Phillip离开之前——在他还没有辞职之前——还是更早？——他从来不会这样冷笑。他只是提起笔就能把所有敌人扎得血流满地。“我想凯撒也会这样想的。”Burr冷淡地回答他。

这是一个无头无尾的哑谜，但他们两个都对其中的含义心知肚明。

“把我的酒给这位先生续上。”他的习惯是内格罗尼后用一杯波本收尾，多年以来酒保对他的态度急转直下，这一点却记得清楚。他在吧台上拍了两张十元的票子，拿起椅背上搭着的外套挂在胳膊上，那呢子对他来说太厚太沉重，要将他拉扯着摔倒。空气再度凝结，人群像红海为摩西分开一般为他让出一条通往玻璃门的路。他离开了埃及。旁边那姑娘冲着地板啐了一口。

他无言地穿过其中，清晰地感受到所有人的视线压在他肩头，沉重得透不过气。他们只是想要荣誉啊。空气中某个声音，也许是他自己喝醉的部分，这样告诉他还清醒的部分。他们也要生存啊。他们身不由己啊。他们的妻女，他们的父母，他们的老板，他们在办公室受到的每一句责骂，加班回家时每一个在地铁上吃的三明治。 _莫斯科，俄罗斯，与这一切谈和是他们接受不了的啊。_

他们都将他的财政计划如何拯救了濒临破产的银行业和房地产业抛之脑后，也忘了他在离职后和上任前如何帮助穷得打不起官司的那些人，他的妻子如何用父亲留下的基金成立孤儿院。他不知道那些密集的视线中有没有Burr的一份，也不敢——不想——懒得去看。他分不清究竟是哪个。

直到十月的纽约的寒气一丝一丝地卷积在他的面前，他的眉梢。他冻得清醒了一半，才反应过来Burr是从特区来找他的。那个声音还没有离开，他始终用手在脸边扇动，想把它赶走，但他没有办法，就像是他不知道怎样面对Burr抛下政务跑这么多来找他，就像他看着病床上熟睡中的Phillip蓝白色病号服下随着呼吸上下起伏的胸膛。这世上有太多的事，他不知道如何去面对，就算他是Alexander Hamilton，对任何事都有个看法有个对策的Hamilton，面对民意调查结果都能指着总统的鼻子骂出声毅然辞职的前财政部长。

他们也身不由己啊。

2.

  
他梦到坠落。

一开始是一块明亮宽敞的露台，阳光亮得刺眼。他用手在脸前挡着才能勉强看清前方的瓷砖，一块黑一块白，交错成一片因为瓷砖边角破碎显得有些凌乱的马赛克。云团聚集，漂浮在远处的天际上。他向前走去，走向露台边缘，却被一个楼梯吸引。Stairs, escalier, escalera, die Treppe. 他在心底默念着，希望借此保持清醒， _但是你在做梦，你怎么保持清醒？_ 也许他可以，因为他躲避了那个楼梯。算是某种摆脱诱惑。他继续走向露台的边缘，直到膝盖碰上了理石边缘。那边缘过于低矮，他想低头看看这究竟是哪里。

  
然后是自由落体的部分。风太嘈杂，呼啸地掠过他的耳侧，像是他第一次去加州的海滨那座核电站时风机运转的噪音。他掉在一辆停在路边的车上，挡风玻璃给他撞个粉碎，但车里的人像没看见他一样仍旧在看手里的文件，纸张上是白宫的标记。

  
那人是Aaron Burr。冷淡，持重，一如既往，从来没有变过。

  
他惊醒，脖颈上全是汗，单薄的被子缠在腰间。狂风从昨晚没有关的卧室窗户倾泻进室内，淡蓝色的窗帘被高高地吹起，飘在空中。他挣扎着坐起来，在床头柜摸索着眼镜。因为那个梦他又想起上个月在酒馆遇见Burr的情景，头疼便愈发严重。他们本来有机会成为很好的朋友：在辩论社团时他们是最好的搭档，也是最势均力敌的对手。他们组合时犹如山洪一样势不可挡，敌对时又像是两个世界冠军对坐在势必和棋的棋盘两侧。从前在事务所时也是如此，所以他们默契地选择不去接同一起案子。但那已经是很久以前了。

  
Burr来见他已经是上个月的事情，但他仍然依稀记着每一个细节。几乎是让人厌烦的生动。严格来说他根本不是能记得每个细节，他只记得一些无关紧要的细节。他记得那姑娘那口鄙夷的唾沫，也记得CNN在他出门前说的最后一个词，“叛徒”。他们叫谁叛徒，为什么叫他叛徒，他却也搞不清。

  
既然想到CNN他就打开了电视，按着遥控器找到那个弃置已久的台。换台键调大数码的部分已经不太好用，但他坚持着到达了。屏幕上的女主持人和他上次看电视见到的不是一个人。他想起Morris说的最近所有媒体的主持人记者都换得像收割机收玉米（Morris的比喻都有些奇怪），他觉得简直是好笑。他还想到当年的麦卡锡，却因为脱离了政府公务也不知现在有没有什么黑名单一类的东西。他还在大学时仿佛还有记者因为无缘无故地被解雇状告报社的，不过那是很久以前了，连他自己对那事的印象都模模糊糊不甚清楚。假新闻，他也想吐唾沫。

  
那个有些眼熟的女孩看上去还年轻，至少相对年轻。她的脸抹得过于苍白——托Eliza的福他还了解一些化妆技巧——和蓝色的西装外套并不搭调，显得更加不自信。“白宫方面的发言让部分群众感到了鼓舞，他们聚集在反战者集会的门口高喊着‘叛徒’和‘红色间谍’之类的话——”

  
他想起来，那天的电视上演的是一条类似的新闻。叛徒，为什么他们会是叛徒？他再次感到愤怒在腹腔里积累。 _凭什么？_ 他想要喊叫。 _就因为他们不主张和一个同样强大同样拥有核武器的国家抗衡？那就是他们所谓的背叛？_ 他竭尽全力地把手边的书丢向电视，但是那本书只是掉在茶几旁边，碰倒某个纽约商人送给他的绿植，土洒了一地。但他没工夫关心可怜的植物，因为电视上弹出了直播现场。拿着话筒顶着风雨的是John Fenno，他的老熟人。他突然有一种没由来的安心：Fenno在的地方事情总不会太糟糕，这是他们共事多年来他得出的结论。

  
“是的，Martha。”他由Martha这名字想起来，这是Jefferson的前妻。他开始好奇这个看起来的“女孩”到底打过多少美容针。“我现在位于林肯纪念堂前。反战人士大约聚集于水池对面的纪念碑下方，而我身后的纪念堂那边正是反对此次反战集会的人潮……”

  
那句话还没说完就有一块红色的东西飞进镜头，差点砸到Fenno的侧脸。他不自觉地坐直了，抓起手机想要报警，但很快又放了下去。镜头也开始晃动，他几乎看不到记者的脸。Fenno好像还在坚持说些什么，但他的声音被更多更嘈杂的声音淹没。叫骂声，重物落地的声音，还有几声他不确定是不是枪响的声音。他这才想起来Fenno的政治倾向和他的一样人尽皆知，他们注定要打他的。CNN是故意的，他的颅腔无声地尖叫，他们故意要毁了他。 _这是纵容那些暴民这是犯罪这是谋杀——_

  
屏幕暗了下去又切回演播室，Martha整个人呆坐在那里，嘴唇扭动着扭曲着，惨白得像是纸；她和他一样不知所措。电视里没有发出声音，他才意识到自己的心跳是多么响亮。噗通，噗通，噗通。像是怀里揣着一只野生的小兽，在胸膛下不安分地扭动。噗通，噗通，噗通。

  
“我们来看下一则新闻。”Martha的声音低得现在已经盖不过他的心跳声，几乎像是一句低沉的耳语或是刚刚睡醒时对怀间宠物无辜的呢喃。他意识到她也是担心那记者的，就算他也许是她前夫的政敌，在他们的婚姻还十分完美时写过报导过无数Jefferson的负面新闻，她也担心他。

  
他又看了一眼那苍白的脸色和鲜艳得像是五月的花儿的红嘴唇，几乎快要开始怜悯她了。

3.

  
他又在纽约的街头碰到Burr。

  
这算是什么狗屁天意吗？他问自己，觉得有些可笑。在整个地球经历过几次物种灭绝和一次巨型核战，核冬天的阴云已经挂在天边后，上帝再和他开这种玩笑，那可真是大大的不厚道。Burr，为什么总是他？难道他就摊上个这样的人？他知道自己的想法不对——不完全对——他从前喜欢和Burr呆在一起，无论是午餐时无伤大雅的辩论还是茶水间排队时的一两句讽刺时事的笑话。可是现在呢，一切都变了。他不是那个一边大笑一边拿自己的命打趣的一流律师，Burr也不是他的黄金搭档，会在恰当的时机用一杯热茶或者一句俏皮话，掐断他不正确或不合时宜的话头。

  
Burr只是突然地截住他，摘掉自己的辐射面罩。（他觉得这真是个极其珍贵的瞬间，Burr做出了一个会威胁到自己的行为，而且是他自己知晓的情况下。但他也怀疑Burr知道这世上一切对他有威胁的事。）“你为什么不戴面罩？”Burr问，如果他知晓地再多一点就会明白，对方眼里的情绪叫做担忧。他不知道，或者说他选择没看见。他自己也不知道是哪样。“所有人都戴着。”

  
“我没有带就不算所有人。”他习惯性地顶回去；他恨这个习惯。但是他怎么能戴呢？在这一切之后？（这一切是指，他最好的朋友因为据信某国有核武器而发的战争死在遥远的一片国土的沙漠中心，他的孩子死于白血病，他曾经的同事因为自己的政治观念在直播中被打住院，他为自己的政治观念辞职，他的妻子与他分居。这一切这词，过于概括了。）

“你应当戴。”又是那种语气，他再熟悉不过。哄骗小孩的，向一切妥协的、许诺超过可以给予的范围太多的语气。他所憎恨的语气。“我不会戴的。”他说，强硬得如同他真的还有那种能同副总统硬碰硬的底气。他憎恨这一切，从John Adams对他的态度到CNN的做法再到白宫。他倒是不怎么憎恨俄罗斯人，因为他知道俄罗斯人做出的是正确的选择。他不讨厌有正确选择的人。

Burr的嘴角扭曲了一下，最后露出一个难看的微笑。他不确定那是不是个微笑，但他自己也开始笑。他看着他——他们对视。他们用眼神交流着，用一种难以察觉的悲哀和苦痛汲取着对方的表情。他没由来地在Burr的眼中看到自己的倒影，头发披在肩上有些乱糟糟的，脸上有些细碎的胡茬，疯狂地想要向所有人证明些什么。于是他想到，长久以来他一直是靠汲取些什么生活的。他的同乡的捐助，Eliza的爱，Washington多多少少无言的默许，孩子们的安慰，——Burr的微笑。在今天之前他丝毫没有意识到Burr的笑容对他意味着什么甚至是他为什么讨厌它们。那意味着某种他最害怕在自己身上看到的东西；因为他恐惧他自己也会那样微笑。那样的笑，妥协的，退后一步的，等待而不是奋起的，充满难以言喻的意味的，Burr的。

他也意识到另外一点，他是何等地惧怕啊。惧怕失去，惧怕死亡带来的黑暗，惧怕尘归尘土归土，惧怕空气中漂浮着的尘埃和辐射，惧怕多得异乎寻常的雪。雪，他不明白怎么会有这么多雪。十月的天气还算正常，但十一月导弹发射后天气就有些变冷，超市的蔬菜和牛肉价格一路飙升。从十二月初就开始下雪，下下停停，两三个小时以后继续下，停上几天，等城市秩序正常两天又开始下雪。多亏他在和Eliza分居后他就在冰箱里装了不少冷冻披萨和千层面，至今他的存款还没有减少多少。他突然明白自己的确应当戴上面罩，至少不要吸入大量的粒子。他应当撑到Peggy的葬礼，他应当陪着可能会崩溃的Eliza，他应当在出门前给小Phil一个额头上的吻。一个父亲的吻。

Burr已经在他不注意的时候戴上面罩，于是那他曾经无比熟悉的面目又藏在深不可测的玻璃和新材料之后了。他开始转身离开。 _别走，_ 他想说， _我会戴上面罩的，我不会在社交网络上骂娘， **我理解你** 。_但是他没有出声，他只是张张嘴，吐出一阵白色的雾气，冰冷的风穿过喉管让整个肺都尖锐地剧痛，于是他咳嗽起来，躯体几乎都蜷缩进自己的外套。Burr在几步开外停顿了一秒，微微转过头来看着他。我不要你的怜悯。他的潜意识向Burr嘶吼。 _我他妈不要任何人的怜悯。_

但Burr只是说：“生日快乐，Alexander。”（于是他想起今天是一月十一日，他的四十九岁生日。虽然护照说他只有四十七岁，但他坚信在这个时候还是不要相信官方发布的任何东西。）然后他扭头走开，再也没有向Hamilton的方向看一眼。

4.

天际的最后一丝光线被傍晚抹去，警察烦躁地把他的驾照丢进车里，砸在他的腿上。浓红色的夕阳的余晖隐入了山峦之后。他等那个没处撒气的低级官员走开几步之后一脚凶猛地将油门踩到底，轮胎摩擦柏油马路的声响尖利又刺耳。他隐约能听到警察的叫骂声，但他其实不是很在乎。他感到一种奇异的讽刺：从他当上普林斯顿的学生会主席之后就没有人再这样喊过他，更何况是如今，他是这个国家的副总统。但是如今副总统算什么呢？亚当斯回到了波士顿，国务卿早就回到自己的庄园靠着存下的粮食过日子，政府的大多部门都已经关闭。副总统，不过是他曾经的一个工作，一份薪水而已。在八个月之前他们经历了一场核战，然后是长达两个月的暴风雪。然后是干旱。政府关停，死亡和大量的死亡。俄罗斯人的状况也没有好到哪里去，但媒体已经很难运转，所以他也不清楚。

千千万万的死亡。他意识到就算Hamilton生前做过那么多事，拯救金融业，确立无数提案，建立新的银行，帮穷人打官司，建立新军，也不过是那千千万万中最平凡的一个，乃至是会让某些人欣喜的一个。想到Hamilton已经死掉这事有些奇怪：辐射明明已经几乎消散殆尽，生态系统挣扎着、维持着地球的环境，而Hamilton倒在新泽西的维霍肯的财政部办事处门口。他们想把他送到医院，但他坚持要去自己的朋友家。他明白Hamilton不喜欢医院，就算明确知道自己要死得透顶也绝不死在医院。想到Hamilton会死还是让他觉得不舒服，更确切的说是感到被欺骗。他是他认识的最矛盾的人，热情却孤独，温柔却残忍，悲观又积极。他不应当死，但他最好死。

他突然意识到Hamilton就应当成为史书上的一页，就算是轻轻翻过去也能给人留下一个短暂的很好的印象。也许很多年后（如果彼时人类还存在）人们提到Hamilton时还会说，就是这位财政部长，试着凭一己之力扳回原本没有必要发生的战争，倒在财政部办事处的门前，死在自己朋友的会客厅，身边只有几个亲近的朋友，眼睛到最后都没有闭上。我们应当铭记他，他应当成为榜样，应当有纪念碑，凡此种种不胜其数。也许作者不客气点，就要说他是螳臂当车。但有人爱他——总有人爱他。也许有人会将他印在钞票上，或者为他写一部音乐剧，写一部长而厚的传记，热销千万。他的死亡就是这一切的开始，齿轮暗中开始运转，碾压过他的尸体，逐渐加速到轰轰烈烈地带动整个机器，发出震天动地的响声。

但这就是他要的legacy，不是吗。

他突然呼吸有些困难。死的人已经躺在了三一教堂的黑暗中，而他开着车去往西部。他仍然记得在他们还在读法学院时，Hamilton突然在某个夜晚冲进他的寝室，手里拿着一叠发黄的纸。“Burr。”他叫他，声音里蕴含着三个晚上没睡觉的疲惫和咖啡与发现撑起的兴奋。那是他所熟悉的Hamilton，会大笑，会装腔作势地从喉咙里说恶劣的习语。

“我找到了这个——1940年代的核辐射避难所，新墨西哥洛斯阿拉莫斯。”他突然有些感兴趣地把自己从沙发上撑起来接过。脆黄的纸闻起来很像是陈旧的保险柜是当年的财政部的文件，盖着机密的红色章子。“我可以确定全美不超过十个人知道它。”Hamilton笃定地告诉他，眼里闪着奇异的光芒。这对彼时的他们没有丝毫作用，因为没有人会想到短短数十年间世界大战会再次开启，历史的车轮又一次开进了翻过车的辙印。于是他们不约而同地微笑，因为这是一个只属于他们的秘密。那是一个关于生死存亡的秘密，一个不经意的预言。命运的低吼早就发出，回响至今。

那光芒总归是熄灭了。但他如今还在这里，开着车去往古老的洛斯阿拉莫斯，抛下了一切。几百年前原住民也曾在那里建起他们的城市，但白人来，将他们驱逐进入荒凉的沙漠。他们留下的一些事如今还在庇护着他。

他很庆幸自己送Theo去了瑞士，它直到现在还是中立国，饮用水净化系统和壁垒让那里足够安全。她在那里很安全。他的政治生涯彻底结束了，他多年的朋友都深埋地下，他濒临破产，而他不愿意再失去自己的女儿。

**所有爱我的人都死了。**

他叹了口气，更使劲地踩油门，在苍茫无望的人生中奔向秘密的避难所。如果这世界上还有一处可以容藏他，也许就是那个属于他们的秘密。那个秘密一直都在，在极寒和燥热的撩拨中发出青涩而淡然的轻响，在远处喊着他的名字。I40 West两侧的属于联邦的国土在夜色中从他身边逃向大西洋的海岸，不再有有Hamilton和核尘埃的风四散着包围了他。

The end

¹ Burr is the last person he is expecting.


	2. 创作谈

创作谈：

写于2018年的9到10月份，确实是有够古早的一篇了，没想到今年第一篇冲业绩竟然事改它。不过，很好，温故才能知新。写的时候世界局势还没有这么模联化，可能是得了九州蒸煮们真传，早早就在谶一些事。（确信）

这一篇的故事其实相当简单，无非是关于个人选择。Hamilton选择了用极端的方式坚守自己的立场，所以他死了，也许在此处我姑且可以称之为牺牲。而Burr则活了下来，很多时候他就是活下来的那个，此时也不例外。我很愿意塑造这样的人物间很有趣的关系，也很乐于发展他们的故事。

这个neta其实也相当好，上世纪冷战时期，很多科学家提出了核冬天的概念。如文中呈现出的那样，核弹会极大影响地球生态，杀敌一千自损一千，非常控制不得当的aoe。该理论偶尔被认为是阻止美苏核对射的一大有力工具。

感觉是对我非常意义重大的一篇文吧…可以说标志着我一种新的写作方法的开启。如果有横跨两圈的朋友可以看到，我在2019年的五黑框同人《淬火》中用了差不多的写法和叙述模式。当然，还有一点是，这是我贵圈同人写作的结束。本次修改之后不知道多少年才会再回来写，就以此纪念一下这篇可爱而没有人阅读的小文章吧！

晚安。

落于2020年1月13日晚。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源于Adele的歌曲skyfall。


End file.
